


A Pretty Cap to Crown her Head

by Anonymous



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Female Loki, Female Thor, Gender Roles, Genderbending, Internalized Misogyny, Misogyny, Role Reversal, Sibling Incest, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-09 00:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In another universe Odin has two daughters. Loki is the model of everything an Asgardian woman should be. Thora isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pretty Cap to Crown her Head

Thora hates Loki.

No.

Thora wants to hate Loki.

She can’t hate Loki because Loki’s her sister.

She had told Sif this once and she is sure the other girl would have laughed if she hadn’t seen how serious Thora was.

“Thora” Sif had said “that doesn’t mean anything. Lots of people hate their siblings.  Shared blood does not mean that shared understanding follows”

Thora thinks Sif doesn’t understand.

Also those “lots of people” are quite possibly, no definitely, being dense, and to think they say _she_ doesn’t think about things.

The reason Thora can’t hate Loki isn’t because Loki has the _title_ of sister. It isn’t because they share blood. It’s because of all the memories and experiences that follow from Loki being her sister.  Loki is there as far back as Thora can remember. Everyone tells Thora that she can’t remember teaching her younger sister to walk, that Thora was hardly older than a babe herself and has simply been told the story of pulling Loki to her feet so many times she thinks she remembers. But Thora does remember. She knows she remembers. She remembers the first time they went out to the forest with their father. She remembers when she and Loki found the hollow inside a bush in their mother’s garden and it became their hiding place for the whole summer. She remembers when Loki fell ill that one hot summer and she stayed by her sister’s bed until she was well again. She remembers when she broke her arm when they were out in the woods and shouldn’t have been and how Loki somehow managed to set it until they got to the healers and then took the blame for it.

Besides Thora knows Loki loves her. She sees it in every true smile her sister grants her, a smile so different from the practised one she gives in court. Thora sees it each time Loki comes out to watch her train. She sees it each time her sister covers for her when she does something wrong.

So Thora has to love Loki back really. It’s only fair.

Thora _does_ love Loki.

In fact Thora is rather sure she'll never be able to not love Loki.

That isn’t the problem.

Hel, it's Thora not even as if Thora doesn't likeLoki.  Of course they've had their differences growing up like any other siblings but their disputes have always been fleeting and her sister is her best friend and Thora truly enjoys her company disssimliar as they are. 

So, no, that isn’t the problem either.

The problem is Thora wants to be more like Loki. Except she doesn’t.

She knows she should be more like Loki. She wishes she could be as perfect in her position as Loki is. Yet she enjoys her own skills. She knows what she does is worthwhile and she knows it is praised in others. Thora just wishes that it was in her.

Of course Loki must have no such troubles. Loki is the perfect princess, she does everything that Thora should be rather than being Asgard's greatest warrior. Loki speaks prettily and remembers the all right histories for all the different realms; Thora speaks honestly and has work hard to learn all that she should know and that her sister seems to memorise effortlessly. Loki has all Father’s power and all Mother’s finesse in magic, where all Thora can do is call down storms, which though useful had a tendency to wreak destruction if she is not careful. Loki is beautiful, Thora knows she could be if she fought less and thought more of her looks but she still thinks her sister has the advantage in this area, though Loki has many times claimed the opposite.

Loki is maybe not quite the perfect Aesir woman, Thora will admit her sister has her flaws in that area, she is too pale, too slender, and her hair too dark to fit the ideal.  Yet Loki is still beautiful despite her flaws if not more so. If Thora has to hear one more of her fellow warriors talk when well into their cups of how _exotic_ the second Princess is she thinks she might put their face into the table. Well, actually she’s done that before. Loki’s her _sister_ and she’s a Princess and she deserves respect so it’s not as if Thora did anything out of turn. The man's look of terror and shock when he had seen who'd attacked him had not simply been fear of further reprisal, it's easy for them to forget their Princess is amongst them when she's simply there as another warrior. Still perhaps the next time she might challenge the speaker to a duel though and put paid to such talk though a nagging voice reminds her that she knows it’s rather unfair as few have the ability for it to be a fair fight.

She knows Loki would disapprove but then Loki disapproves of most of what she does anyway and she hasn’t stopped acknowledging her yet.

Once, when they were both tipsy though not yet drunk, Thora had told Loki some of this and her sister had laughed. It had not been a happy laugh though, something even an inebriated Thora could tell, and neither had the words her sister had spoken after been glad despite their jesting nature.

“Well, I suppose we should thank the Norns I am born a woman then Sister, else exotic and desired might have been odd and undesired”

Thora had replied that “But if you were a man Loki then you would be a great warrior”, it seemed obvious to her that Loki would be perfect in any life.

“Perhaps. I find myself rather less sure”

“Any Son of Odin would be”

“A pity we don’t have one then. Oh wait. We have you”

That had hurt. Somewhere inside Thora thinks it still hurts now. She might fight, she might be one of the greatest warriors in the realm but she _is_ still a women. She doesn’t need to be Loki for that to be true. When Thora hadn't immediately responded Loki had seemed to realise she had said too much but given Thora had broken the goblet she was still holding it would have been difficult not to.

“Thora. I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I meant but that with you perhaps we do not need one” Loki had apologised

Thora had not quite believed Loki then and she does not now. Oh, she believes Loki meant what she said in the second sentence, it’s just she believes she meant what she said in the first one too. Worse Loki had stared too intently into her eyes and she’s never known how to interpret that look but always felt as if her sister is somehow judging her, as if Loki knew how close Thora might be been to attacking _Loki_ not the glass.

That night Thora had dreamt of a world where she was Odin’s firstborn son and the all the realm loved her. She does not think her male dream self was any better than her but he was the Golden Prince of Asgard and led his friends on many quests and he was _lauded_ for it. Of course Thora is praised here too, Asgard is impressed here too but in that world there where no whispered aspersions and shocked surprise at her sucess. Thora, no, Thor was to be King of Asgard and there were no whispers asking who he would be wed to first. Loki had been there too, so painfully still Loki, despite the strangeness of Loki being male. Loki still clever and skilled at spellcraft and her sister was right, her brother was still not a warrior for all he came on quests and _fought_ in a way the real Loki would never do.  And for once the dissenters talked of Loki as they did Thora in the waking world.

Thora thinks that she woke because it was just all so wrong.

She doesn’t think she can imagine a world where she is so lauded and Loki is not and she almost goes to confront her sister for putting such a strange vision in her brain to upset her. Still she cannot think of any reason for Loki to do so thus so in the end she decides that it wasn't her sister's work. Besides Loki has always been adamant that despite her ability with illusions visions were no power of hers.

Whether it was simply a  dream or a true vision of another world, or of a world that could have, it been mattered not. The dream had brought revelation of sorts to her mind. However much Thora wishes she was valued as much as Loki is she would much rather have the world as it is, than be praised and accepted while her sister, well brother, sibling has to bear the burden of people’s whispers.

Thora doesn’t know if Loki would feel the same way.

Thora doesn’t care.

She’s the eldest and it’s her job to look after her little sister even if said little sister doesn’t think she needs it.

Besides Loki might hold the love of court but Thora knows underneath that veneer that even in this world her sister has few friends. Oh she certainly spends enough time with Freya, Amora and Lorelai that Thora had always believed them to be friends but over time Thora has started to realise that there has always been undercurrent there she wasn’t quite aware of.

She’d tried asking Loki once outright and she is still not sure how much of her sister’s companions simply profit from their relationships with each other and how much they like each other.

“Oh, Freya likes to have me by her side because she’s Vanir like Mother, except of course she’s a hostage not a bride, so it looks well for her to be friends with the Princess and besides her looks contrast nicely with mine. I spend time with her because the latter reason suits me too and besides she has much knowledge of Seidr that I want. Amora and I, have, similar views on Asgard, shall we say, and besides Freya doesn’t like her so she desires the knowledge Freya tells me and I can’t leave Asgard much so I want the knowledge Karnilla tells her. Lorelei is much like her sister but she’s rather sweet really. I really do hope you’re not planning to blab this around to everyone Thora”

“Why are you telling me if you don’t want your friends to know?”

“Oh, it’s not my friends I’m worried about. They know the game we play. Still it’s better to keep what happens backstage behind the curtains. As to why I tell you, well maybe it’s because you need to cultivate some _useful_ friends of your own”

“Loki do you even like any of yours?”

“What in Asgard made you think otherwise?”

That had probably been when Thora had realised she never would understand her sister. She knows at least some of what Loki does is necessary but she does not like it. Another one of her numerous flaws perhaps. Thora prefers people to be honest about their intentions, but well, she has Loki for a sister, it’s not as if she’s unaware that people most certainly are not. Not that she thinks that means she shouldn’t be. It is after all Thora who is Odin’s firstborn, who will rule Asgard, she might not be the perfect Asgardian woman but she will not demean herself with intrigue. Thora will prove herself with actions just as she had disproved those who thought Odin’s daughter could not become the realm’s foremost warrior as Odin’s son could have been. Thora will prove she can be Queen, even if she flinches at the world itself, Thora will be the ruling Queen of Asgard and she will be the best ruler anyone can be. Thora will treat other realms as they deserve and act when necessary until they realise there are no hidden messages, what Asgard says Asgard means.  Should this mean pretending she doesn’t understand the barbs at her lack of femininity or being underestimated by those who think that simply because she dislikes dishonestly she doesn't understand it then that is all the better. Besides more than one person has found it harder than they think to lie to her. Thora likes to think it’s because honesty breeds honesty but she admits she is truly not sure.

Perhaps it’s because Thora values honesty so much that it hurt when she entered Loki’s rooms to find her sister kissing Lorelei

_“Quite sweet really”_

She had felt ill as if her very gut was twisting in her body as she watched Loki’s hands entwine in the other’s red hair.

She’s never quite sure whether she said something but she knows must have she done something to finally catch Loki’s attention for her sister had looked up quizzically and had simply said, as if she didn’t have a care in the world, as if Thora hadn't just caught her kissing her friend, as if she hadn't walked in on her sister kissing a woman, “Oh, I’m sure I locked that door”

 Thora knows she shouted at Loki then and possibly did some damage to her sister’s room, yelling of her position as Odin’s daughter but the part she remembers most clearly is afterward sitting on her sister’s bed with Loki stroking her hair in an attempt to calm her and Lorelei long fled.

“You could at least have told _me_ you have a lover Loki” Thora had whined plaintively

“I don’t” Loki had said and Thora had wanted to ask how her sister could speak such blatant lies to her face before Loki had continued “Lorelai is a friend. Just a friend”

“Oh you looked very friendly” Thora had answered still angry with her sister

“We were just practicing Thora, we wanted to see what it could be like, it’s not whatever grand romance you have cooked up in your head and I’ve never done more than what you’ve just seen. I’m still as I’ve ever been and I’ll marry whoever our parents say”

“That’s not the point. You can’t just do that Loki” she’d replied feeling oddly as if the fire of her angry had both flared and dimmed. Perhaps this was nothing, of course girlish Loki has never wondered, nay wished to attempt to court a maiden as boyish Thora has. 

“Why Thora, why can’t I?”

“Someone in your position can’t just kiss anyone”

“I didn't just kiss anyone. I kissed Lorelai, _my friend_ , not of my male admirers, _this_ will just be seen as youthful experimentation rather than any ruination of my character” Loki had shrugged “It’s not uncommon between those who learn seidr together or even amongst the ladies of the court as a whole. Besides I don’t see how you’re in a position to lecture me. The whole realm knows of your dalliances”

 “That’s different” Thora had retorted because how could her ever disappointing fumbles with her fellows caught up in post battle lust compare to Loki’s calculated choice to enjoy herself.

“How?”

“I’m a warrior. You’re just a maiden”

“You might be a warrior but you are still a maiden and that’s all that matters to Asgard really” Loki had responded bitterly before continuing “Now I need to go and check you haven’t frightened my friend to death.”

After Loki had left Thora had been unable to compose herself and her mind had remained in turmoil for much of the night. Even her dreams had confused her more.

She’d dreamt once more of an Asgard where all accepted her and her position and where she’d came back from her hunt to her dark-haired love.

And her lover had laughed as Thora had pinned her to the bed and her partner had pulled Thora down by her hair to kiss her lips.

It’s only when Thora wakes up that she realises the full ramifications of her dream. She blushes as she remembers pulling down her paramour’s dress with her teeth and the shiver the other had given as she’d brushed her breast.  Thora’s dream love had been a maiden. It's not the first time it's happened, Thora spends her time with warriors who constantly talk of both their lady-loves they wish to court and more coarsely of the less noble woman they want to fuck, even if they believe she doesn't hear the latter. It's only to be expected that sometimes Thora catches herself thinking of presenting her prizes to a fair maiden.

Yet as she recalls the dream she realises her dream love had been _Loki_. Her  _sister_ _._

For the first time Thora wonders if whether she is flawed. She’s always refused to accept that there was anything wrong with her choices and desires. If anything her achievements were greater for overcoming the weaknesses of her sex but what sort of twisted person desires their own blood?

Thora to tries to stop spending time with Loki along after that.

It doesn’t exactly work.

Whichever part of her mind controls her dreams has decided if Thora’s dream needs a maiden rescuing that role will be occupied by Loki. That if Thora is to gift her spoils to someone, it’s Loki. If Thora needs someone to warm her bed and satiate her lusts it’s Loki.

If Thora was any other warrior she thinks, slightly proprietarily, that her dreams would be expected. How her friends can desire anyone other than Loki she does not know. But Thora is a woman and Loki’s sister moreover and this is wrong. For fleeting moments here and there Thora wishes they were of the Vanir who welcome relationships between siblings but the fact remains there is a throne to inherit and Thora will need an heir.

So she settles for keeping herself away from Loki so she does not do anything to her. She knows it hurts her sister but she cannot let herself ruin Loki, besmirch her with this private sin of her own.  She even finally acts on her longheld desires and quietly tries her luck with other maidens in a bid to keep her sister off her mind.

When she must spend time with her sister she is careful to make sure they are not alone. This is easy enough at banquets and dinners but is not always as easy as it seems. Thora attempts to convince Sif  to come along when she goes to see Loki but her friend has little interest in one who so happily gives herself over to their femininity as Loki does.

“It’s not that I dislike your sister Thora but I’ve worked too hard for them to see me as anything other than a warrior. Of course Loki is your sister so it’s expected for you to spend time with her but if word gets out of _me_ speaking to Princess Loki soon enough everyone will be saying I wish to set aside my sword and learn to wield seidr”

Once, early in her training Thora would have scoffed at Sif, now after having been asked to her face more than once when she means to stop playing at war she is unable to rebuke her friend. Of course Thor had beaten all those who said such to her in a fair fight but unlike her other victories they have always felt somewhat hollow. Such taunts have become far less common since she has begun to wield Mjolnir it is true but her friend has no such legendary weapons.

Eventually Loki asks her to practice with her on the training grounds and for a moment Thora is both touched and oddly thrown by her sister’s request. Thora knows their mother has had Loki practice with knives and such in case she ever needs to defend herself but her sister has never had any interest in the arts of battle as Thora does. She wonders if Loki truly misses her company so much that that she’s make an effort like this.

Then Loki speaks says she wants to try out some trick of seidr she thinks that could be useful on the battlefield.

And Thora in annoyance snaps that the battlefield is for warriors not seidkronas and Loki would not last a day.

Loki wrinkles her nose and answers “Not for myself Thora, I don’t think the dirt of the battlefield would agree with me, I want to prove a theory and perhaps if I’m right I’ll enchant some tool even one like you can use”

Thora snorts and her and Loki doesn’t bring it up again. Or at least she doesn’t bring it up again to Thora.

When Thora starts to notice Loki talking to Sigurd now and then she has to wonder how Loki of all people started a friendship with him. Not that there is anything untoward with Loki’s friendship with the einherjar and he is of birth noble enough to move in their circles but Sigurd has always been straightforward and rather more interested in doing his role well than caring for the opinions of others. She can’t but wonder if perhaps Loki brought her idea to someone else and he was perhaps rather more accepting of it than Thora had been.  Hogun had once admitted to Sif that Sigurd had griped more than once that perhaps if people were less interested in in their honour and fame then missions could be achieved with less death.

Thora had never known that jealously could actually ache worse than any wound but it seems as if that is in the fact the case. She admits Loki and Sigurd make quite the striking couple and wonders bitterly if some event will come up for them to overcome together and be immortalised in song.

Thora knows she’s jealous and although she’s quite convinced that their talking has moved onto flirting she does realise she may be reading the signs wrong. She tries to tell herself that’s the case. She herself continues to try to flirt with others but nowhere in golden Asgard can she find her match.

It’s Sif who confirms her suspicions. Coming to her one day and asking whether Thora is expecting an addition to the family any day soon.

“You’re talking about Sigurd aren’t you?” she asks resignedly

“So he _is_ to marry Loki?”

“I’m not my sister’s guard Sif, how should I know what’s going on in Loki’s head? There’s nothing official yet if that’s what you’re asking”

A thought strikes Thora and she ask’s worriedly “Have you heard something new? Surely they would not elope without an official courtship?”

“No. It’s just anyone would be a fool not to see there’s something going on there and Thora have _you_ found anyone yet?”

“What? Sif, you know I have not but we were talking of Loki what have I to do with anything?”

“Your father has no sons, Thora”

“Your point?”

“If Loki was to marry and have a son, he might choose to pass over you in his place”

“Father would not, he has said I am to be his heir and Loki would not use a child of hers in a game of politics”

“You are too trusting Thora, if the All-Father died or fell into the Odinsleep who would rule us?”

“Myself, I would be Queen”

“And who would be King?”

“There would not be one”

“Exactly and do you truly think these idiots would be happy with that?”

Thora is left speechless. What Sif says is true but she refuses to believe Loki is planning to displace her. Sif distrusts Loki because she doesn’t understand her. Thora might not understand her sister but she knows her and she knows whatever Loki is planning, because she doesn’t deny Loki may well be and probably is planning something, it isn’t to displace Thora.

Besides what should it matter if Loki marries and has children?

Perhaps when Thora takes the throne she will name her sister her heir and her children after that neatly avoiding the need for Thora to ever marry. She knows she can’t have Loki but she has realised that if she can’t have Loki it is with other women she would satisfy herself with by choice not some man she would make a King to rule over her. Loki can bear Thora’s heirs and Thora can watch the children and pretend perhaps that in another world they’re hers.

Thora sighs. It's almost ironic really. She has always wanted her sister to marry inside the realm. To be her councillor and advisor, Loki may be a maiden, but she is worth ten of many of those working on the Allthing. She’s always hoped that her sister wouldn’t marry some Prince from another branch of Yggdrasil and she’s always feared that she would. Thora knows Loki is ambitious and she knows their father wishes to bind the realms in peace in whatever way possible and making Loki a Queen would suit them both. For a second she is distracted because Loki would make a beautiful Queen. She imagines her sister enthroned and crowned and perfect before realising that rather than some nondescript hall it’s _Asgard’s_ throne room Thora is imagining Loki in and standing in their mother’s place.

And therein lies the rub doesn’t it?

Because something is wrong with Thora so that she wants Loki to be _her_ Queen. To rule Asgard by her side. To smile prettily while Thora struggles through diplomacy. To graciously accept _Thora’s_ gifts. To sit on Thora’s lap on that massive golden throne writhing on Thora’s fingers and coming entirely undone.  Not that Thora doesn’t understand that the defiling the throne is most definitely a _bad_ idea.

It’s a very good thing that Sif had left her after delivering her bombshell because Thora is quite sure she’s blushing bright red.

One fact remains.

Thora does need to talk to Loki. She’s been a terrible sister ever since her realisation and if Loki really is this close with Sigurd then Thora really ought to know.

Loki is to be found in the weaving room surrounded by a gaggle of chattering maidens. Of course that is where Loki is to be found.  Thora stands there feeling ungainly and awkward and wonders why approaching them to talk to her sister is more frightening than facing down a bilgesnipe. Her mother is smilingly knowingly and Thora forces herself to move.

“Sister” Thora starts “We need to talk”

Loki looks up and daintily puts her work away before speaking “Yes. I suppose we do. My rooms or yours?”

“Mine” Thora responds quickly. She’s not unaware her surroundings have a tendency to suffer when Thora does lose her temper and it would be quite unfair to Loki to wreck her rooms.

She feels like both hyperaware and completely unaware on the journey there and when they finally reach their destination she’s lost on what to say. Words are Loki’s ground not hers.

Luckily her sister is apparently aware of this. Less luckily Loki is definitely not happy with her. Part of her brain notes Loki is only more beautiful when she’s angry, the rest of her mind tells that part to shut up and concentrate on self-preservation.

“So Thor, what exactly is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Don’t play games Loki, you know exactly what I want to talk about”

“Sigurd? Why is that any business of yours?”

Thora shouts back “I’m your sister Loki”

Thora realises her actions not might have corroborated her words since they include Loki against the wall by her shoulders and ending up rather too close to her.

Worse her sister is practising her habit directly into her eyes again and has clearly worked something out.

“Oh” goes Loki

And somehow in the second that follows Thora runs through every possible interpretation of that single syllable and just as she realises that Loki will somehow disappear from her hands any second now her sister is moving and does the one action Thora never ever expected.

Loki pulls her closer and suddenly they’re kissing and Thora can feel her sister’s tongue pressing entry into her mouth and she can do nothing but oblige.

And it feels nothing like anyone else she’s kissed. Not her fellow warriors she’s dallied with who always attempt to overpower her. Not Sif that one time when she was drunk. Not the few maidens she’s tried to woo in an attempt to get Loki out of her mind.

It’s perfect.

And for a second Thora thinks she must be dreaming and wonders when she fell asleep. Yet she realises that she can’t be dreaming because real-Loki is not the submissive placeholder of her dreams who let’s Thora talk full control of their kisses. It turns out real-Loki is actually a much better kisser than dream-Loki and by Asgard, if Thora learns who taught Loki to do that with her tongue she will wipe them from existence. In her jealously she bites down on her sister’s lip and Loki’s only response is to pull her further in.

Eventually of course Loki pulls away.

 “Bed?” she breathlessly asks

Thora nods. She thinks she forgotten how to talk. She always remembers that for some reason this is a bad _bad_ idea but she can’t for the life of her think why.

And then Loki is moving down her body and somehow her tongue is _inside_ Thora and it’s circling her clit and it’s so _so_ different from anything Thora’s done with her own fingers.  She feels unnaturally warm yet she shudders as if her whole bodying has been struck with a chill every time Loki moves a certain way and Thora just stops thinking.

Afterwards lying satiated in her orgasm she has a nagging feeling she should reciprocate. Though she can’t imagine she could ever do something as satisfying for Loki as Loki has just done for her.

“How? Where” is all Thora has the presence of mind to ask and she wants to punch herself because she sounds like a total moron.

“I read” Loki smirks before moving forward and catching Thora’s lips in a messy kiss.

And this _this_ Thora can do. She hardly gives Loki a chance to breathe before  flipping them over and kissing her again.

Eventually she leaves her sister’s face and starts to map out all of her Loki’s bodies from her perfect breasts to her stupidly long fingers. At some point she begins to head towards Loki’s sex and when she begins to slow with uncertainly Loki pushes her head down.

It turns out Loki is _very_ good at giving instructions.

It’s only after when they are lying in bed that Thora thinks to ask

“But what about Sigurd?”

“Jealous sister? It’s your bed I’m in”

“I know but”

“If I’m involved here I’m less likely to be married to someone else I don’t care for elsewhere”

"Is that all, really?"

This time Loki doesn't immediately response.

“You actually care for him, don’t you?”

Loki resettles herself in her bed “I do. He’s a good man and a friend I can rely on. But I love you Thora”

“Sif thinks you want to take my place and rule Asgard”

“What?”

“That’s what I said”

Loki sits up angrily “They’d never let me rule Asgard. It's not as if I couldn't, I’m more than overqualified, I was the one who re-negotiated the treaty with the Svartalfar you know”

Thora actually didn’t but she nods. It’s best not to disturb Loki in this mood.

“I could rule this realm. I’d be a perfect Queen. None of them would dispute that but that’s all they think I can be Thora. I speak prettily and weave seidr and that makes me a Queen and they don’t want a Queen they want a King. Have you never wondered why Father’s always indulged you?”

Thora shakes her head.

“Asgard needs to be ruled by a warrior. It needs to show strength, It needs you as King in all but name”

It’s Thora’s turn to sit up and talk now “The second I marry he’ll be King no matter what happens. I can’t let that happen Loki, I can’t lose Asgard, I can’t lose this. I’m not going to marry and I’m so sorry because I know it’s unfair to you and”

Loki covers Thora’s mouth with her hand.

“Has anyone told you that you might just be a political genius Thora?”

“No. Usually you tell me the opposite” Thora jokes attempting to lighten the mood.

“I think you might have hit on something. I think I’ve heard of some sort of precedent on Midgard. I’m going to have to work out how to spin this but I think I can”

“I’ll need an heir”

Loki shrugs “We’ll find you one somewhere”

“If I am King, I would have you as Queen”

Loki frowns “That Thora is rather more difficult. It can’t happen. People can’t know about this”

Thora knows Loki speaks the truth but somehow it’s more difficult being denied this now all her other hopes are coming true.

“But between us, in here it can be true”

Loki smiles in way Thora hasn’t seen for centuries “Yes, yes it can”

Thora knows it won't be easy but in that one perfect moment it doesn't matter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, it turns out Thora is actually a real name (who knew?). Loki gets to keep his name as he did in the comics during the Lady Loki period. Sigurd is a genderswapped Sigyn and Sif was supposed to shift with rest but refused to.


End file.
